


What Lies Underneath

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: rarepair_shorts, F/F, Gay Bar, Infidelity, Masks, Queer Youth, Teen Angst, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two women, both with secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Lies Underneath

"Hello."

It's a woman. She isn't wearing a mask, not like everyone else is, even though it's a masquerade bar. Her skin is even lighter than Lily's, paper-white, and her hair is silver and curls down to her knees. Her eyes are violet, Lily notices. Clever glamours.

"H-hello," she says, and she shivers when that woman smirks.

"Dance with me." It's not a request.

The woman is even more beautiful up close, and Lily gasps and stumbles when the woman leans closer, pressing her chest against her. She tries not to think about her boyfriend, the one she was going to meet tonight until Dominique winked and shoved a costume and a fake I.D. and directions to the gay bar down by Knockturn that doesn't check your papers very closely. She wonders, fleetingly, what he's doing—waiting for her in Aunt Tonks' and Uncle Remus' house until he finally leaves in disgust.

The woman presses even closer, and those thoughts are driven out of her head.

"Come with me," the woman whispers, and there's no mistaking her meaning. She reaches out and runs a finger along the edge of Lily's mask. She knows that soon she'll take it off.

"Yes."


End file.
